Percy Jackson's Road Trip Through America
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: If I died on this road trip I was holding my mother responsible. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to bits, but I don't have a clue as to what possessed her to think me going on a road trip with my dad's side of the family was a good idea. This is the one where after the Titan war the big three gods tried to take our minds off it with a Road Trip, even though they cant drive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson's Road Trip Through America.**_

_**Hey everyone :) This is Chapter one of that Road trip fic I promised :) so I hope it's good enough for all of you:) To all you reading my disastrous bonding trip fic I am working on the proper chapter eight right now so that'll be up soon :)**_

If I died on this road trip I was holding my mother responsible. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to bits, but I don't have a clue as to what possessed her to think me going on a road trip with my dad's side of the family was a good idea.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm sixteen years old, son of the sea god Poseidon and the hero of Olympus. A month ago I saved the gods from my evil psycho grandfather who was trying to take over the world. Fun right? My family's weird like that..

I didn't think monsters would come after us with the gods around, but I couldn't be sure so I put Anklusmos in my pocket.

Anklusmos was Greek for riptide, my lethal ballpoint pen. Terrifying right?

But Riptide wasn't just a pen, when I uncap it, it transforms into a long celestial bronze sword. Lethal to monsters, and people like me Demi - Gods. Half god, half human. It comes in quite handy in life or death situations, you know a typical day for people like me.

I was just putting the finishing touches to my packing and chatting to my mother's soon to be husband Paul Blofis when Nico randomly appeared once again in my apartment almost giving Paul a heart attack.

'Nico how many times have I told to use the door like a normal person' Paul sighed.

Him and Nico have had this conversation plenty of times since Nico visits me a lot in between building his father's cabin and helping his dad Hades in the Underworld. 'Sorry Mr Blofis' The twelve year old said sheepishly, 'I forgot'

'Of course you did' Nico blushed. 'Well boys I'm going out, enjoy your road trip' Paul called waving at us and walking out the door. We waved back and Nico plopped down on my couch.

'Hello to you too Nico'

They younger boy just grinned cheekily. 'Hey Perce'

'What just "Hey Perce" what about "Hello almighty hero of Olympus?"' I teased.

Nico just rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at me, 'Percy soon your ego will be bigger than Olympus' I just winked at him.

'So how've you been Cuz?'

'I've been good' Nico answered, 'busy but good'

I gave him a smile 'How's the Hades cabin coming along?'

Nico's face lit up. 'Amazing!' he exclaimed 'It's so cool, it's black and it's got skulls'

'You know' I said 'I always thought-'

'Oh gods Percy don't do that, I don't want my cousin to self destruct'

I stuck out my tongue at him, 'Shut up you, now anyway as I was saying I always thought-' I saw Nico open his mouth to respond so I hurried on quickly. 'why a son of Hades second name would be Di Angelo, which means angel'

Nico shrugged 'Hey come on Perce I act like a total angel'

'Right okay Nico, whatever helps you sleep at night'

Nico was about to respond when there was a thump and Thalia, Dad, Zeus and Hades flashed into my apartment. I ran over and hugged my dad tightly, while Nico nodded to his and Thalia gave her dad an awkward hug before coming over and embracing Nico and I. 'It's so good to see you two' Thalia said with a smile. 'How are you?'

I gave a sigh 'I'm still recovering' I answered honestly, 'I can't help but think that if maybe someone else was our leader a lot less people would have died'

'Will you just stop Percy, it wasn't your fault! You're the reason we won the war.'

Nico nodded 'For once I agree with Pinecone face over here, you did a good job Percy remember that' I gave them both a grateful smile.

'Well is everyone ready to go' My dad asked cheerfully. Just then my mom decided to walk into the apartment.

'Hi Ms Jackson' Nico and Thalia called waving at them.

'Oh Hello Nico, Thalia' She blushed right to the roots of her dark hair when she caught my dad's eye, while he did the same. 'H-hello Poseidon'

'It's um, it's good to see you Sally'

'Now bring our son home safely now will you?' My mom said with a gentle smile.

'Of course Sally'

'Alright then, I'll see you all of you when you come back, be safe will you?'

'Of course mom'

She smiled and kissed my hair. 'That's my boy, see you soon'

I gave her a smile while waving.

'Whipped' I saw Hades mouthing to Zeus behind my father's back.

'So, who's driving?' I questioned.

'I am' Zeus answered.

'Um, dad, can you drive?' Thalia asked as we climbed into the seven seater car waiting outside the apartment.

'Nope but how hard can it be?' Zeus said with a grin. Thalia, Nico and I exchanged nervous looks and grasped each other's hands.

'Oh gods, could you just imagine: The Hero of Olympus, The Ghost King and Lieutenant Of Artemis' hunters killed in a car crash, how heroic' I said nervously while Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement. Zeus put the keys in the ignition, revved the car and pressed down on the accelerator, at least he thought it was the accelerator. It took almost half an hour and a lot of shouting at the car (As if it could hear him) for Uncle Zeus to realize he was actually pressing down on the brakes.

Until Zeus got used to it he was worse at driving than the Grey sisters. And that's saying something...

Soon we were actually getting somewhere and we were making our way to our first stop. After a lot of convincing from dad and I, we were going to Montauk beach, then on Nico and Hades demand, Los Angeles and Zeus and Thalia wanted to go to Las Vegas. We were going to stay in each for five days and then make our way back to Manhattan. So for fifteen days I was stuck with two gods who usually want to kill me. And my cousins.

'Y'know brother' Hades said turning to face my dad. 'I don't think Amphitrite would be too happy about how moony eyed you got with Ms Jackson at the apartment once I tell her.'

'You wouldn't!' Hades grinned creepily 'Oh but I would. Unless...'

'What do you want Hades'

'You have to say I'm the coolest god ever, I've got the best hair, and...The underworld is awesome'

'No way am I saying that brother!'

'Oh well I'll just Iris message your wife when we get to Montauk then...'

Dad groaned 'Ughh fine, you're the coolest god ever, yo-you've got the best hair, an-and and the Underworld is awe-awesome' Dad said it as if every word pained him, which it probably did but he probably thought Amphitrite's wrath would hurt more, while Hades looked like a excited puppy on a sugar high.

'Honestly brothers' Zeus said from the driver's seat, 'You all know my hair is the best.'

This was going to be a long, long trip...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson's Road Trip Through America**_

_**Chapter 2**_

For the next couple of hours my dad, Zeus and Hades argued like little children. 'Mother Rhea always liked you better' Hades complained to Zeus.

'No Brother there's no question she always liked Poseidon best.' Nico, Thalia and I were just mere seconds away from banging our heads on the windows out of exasperation.

'Are you kidding me she-'

I couldn't take it anymore so I shouted 'SHUT UP!' which effectively quietened the Brothers down. 'With all due respect you are arguing like spoilt little kids' Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement from beside me.

Zeus turned around to face me, his face red with anger which was a bad idea since he was the one driving. 'Now listen here Perseus Jackson, I-'

'Brother!' Hades shouted,

'Watch the road' Poseidon finished. Zeus turned back so quickly I was pretty sure he got whiplash.

We were getting closer to Montauk beach now, I could almost smell the sea air and the excitement was quickly building inside my stomach.

Nico smiled while Thalia laughed 'I know you love it here Perce but calm down I can feel the excitement radiating from you.' she teased.

I blushed 'I'm sorry this is just like my favourite place in the world'

'I never would have guessed' Nico said sarcastically.

'Shut it death boy' I said half-heartedly.

'You're really excited about this aren't you?' Nico laughed.

I nodded 'My mom met my dad here, I've been here with my mom and now the fact that I get to come here with dad, it just, I can't explain it but it makes me happy.

Nico just gave me a smile. 'You're so weird Perce.'

I rolled my eyes 'Cheers Zombie dude'

'Anytime Kelp head' he retorted. As we drew closer to Montauk I was bouncing in my seat excitedly while Nico and Thalia once again just laughed at me. What a great family I have.

Zeus hadn't even stopped the car and I was out sprinting towards the cabin my mom and I always got. I hoped that was the one dad had gotten for us.

'Percy you found the cabin we're staying in.'

I looked up and grinned 'You got me and moms usual cabin for us! '

'Of course! It's only right you get to stay either with me or your mother.'

'Thank you dad!' I said sincerely.

'You're welcome son, and I think being here will be good for you. Give you some time to relax and unwind after the war.' I gave a small smile. I didn't think I could ever relax after that war. It changed everything for me, guilt had settled in my stomach. Some of my friends died, and I couldn't do one thing about it, I didn't understand why people saw me as a leader I still don't. I was just waiting for all my emotions from the war to go into overdrive and break me. I still had nightmares about it.

'Percy?' Dad asked in concern, 'Son, are you okay?'

'Ugh, yeah sorry.'

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Why don't you get your swimming trunks on and we go swimming in the sea.'

I attempted a smile and nodded. 'Good I'm going to see where my brothers are and whether they'd like to join us' and with that he walked outside while I whipped on my swimming trunks and walked back outside to dad who was talking to Zeus and Hades. The sun was beating down on us which made it the perfect weather for swimming.

Nico and Thalia approached me grinning. 'Well someone's eager' Thalia teased I rolled my eyes.

'I just need to clear my head and the sea's the perfect place for that' I answered not having the energy to tease Thalia back.

'Well you have nothing in your head so what do you need the sea for' Thalia continued. I didn't answer.

'Okay what's wrong?' Nico and Thalia said in unison. I guess my cousins knew me a lot better than I gave them credit for.

I couldn't lie to them so I told them the truth 'I was just thinking about the war, I guess it'll still take me a long time to get over it, for everyone to get over it.'

Thalia and Nico nodded in understanding 'I get you' Nico said with a small smile, 'Well at least wait for us to come down with you'

'Yeah!' Thalia agreed, 'But I am _not _getting in that ocean'

I laughed 'Fine, no water, got it Thals' She rolled her eyes as her and Nico head back to their respective cabins to get into their swimwear. The waves glistened beneath the afternoon sun, the waves were beautiful, sparkling brightly. After what seemed like forever Thalia and Nico reappeared in their swimming clothes. Thalia lounged on the sand while Nico hesitantly ran towards the ocean with me.

'Hey Perce, I saw a Surf shop on the other side of the beach, do you think you could answer one of the first questions I asked you when we met?' I laughed at the memory, Nico had been one annoying kid, he had asked so many questioned and the minute he found out he was a half blood he had hopped around like an excited puppy.

'Sure Neeks, let's go' He grinned and we ran all the way to the surf shop almost bumping into Zeus, Hades and Dad while we ran, we called out a quick sorry before continuing on our way.

It turned out I could surf well, really well I had to say and soon the night was on us as fast as a fury.

We set up a campfire outside our cabins and all six of us sat around it, and for once it was like we were a normal family. Not a bunch of immortal gods and Demi-god's, like we were never chased by monsters, like we hadn't just fought a war.

I loved it.

The stars sparkled silver in the sky and we stared up at the constellation of our friend Zoe who had died two years ago now.

And I thought for the first time since I left my apartment for this trip, that it might just be a good idea after all.

**A/N I know it's short, but I hope you liked it:) Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: **__**Hey everyone, me again, just so you know I am Starstrukkxxx, I just changed my Penname! Okay so back to this story, I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner, just coming up with ideas for this story had been difficult, but I'm back now with a slightly changed, hopefully better writing style and my head is literally overflowing with ideas for funny moments, family moments and hopefully some moments that you'll just enjoy.**_

Ever since the war I always dreaded the night time, the night time meant nightmares, the nightmares meant the war was still haunting me. After that nights campfire we all trooped to bed, tired but happy.

The moon shone in the sky, covering everything on Montauk beach in a silvery glow. Dad and I made our way to our cabin, while Zeus and Thalia and Nico and Hades went to their separate cabins. As we walked into the small hut, Dad attempted to make light-hearted conversation, but being my dad and being a god, he could instantly tell I was upset about something. 'What's on your mind buddy?' I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I tended to do when I was nervous or anxious. 'Son?'

'It's nothing really' he gave me a look that said 'I-know-you're-lying-to-me-and-if-you-don't-tell-m e-what's-wrong-now-I'll-zap-you-to-dust-with-my-aw esome-godly-powers'

'I was thinking about the war' I admitted, dad frowned and placed his weathered hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

'How about you and I sneak off tomorrow, we'll go relax on this secluded part of the beach no one else but me and your mother knows about' he winked,

I attempted a smile, 'I'd like that dad' said weakly, he bade me goodnight and kissed my forehead before going to his own room, I just stood in the entrance of the cabin before walking out the door and back onto the sandy beach.

The sea breeze attacked my senses and I breathed it in happily, a sense of relaxation enveloping me.

I walked down the stretch of land before sitting down on the sand, my feet barely touching the water, I felt tears sting my eyes, there was no use in crying now, sure I was still grieving, but I had to be the strong one, I had to be the leader, I couldn't let my façade drop for even a moment, but soon I felt the tears overflow, I didn't cry, didn't make a sound, I just let the tears sliding down my cheeks and fall to the ground with a resounding plop, then I just couldn't hold it in any more, I pulled my knees to my chest and cried silently, my body shaking with every sob and I hoped to the gods no one would see me like this.

Of course things never go the way I wanted them to, I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder 'Perce?' the voice said softly and I heard someone sit next to me, it was Nico,

'Hey' I said, cursing inwardly at how weak my voice sounded, leaders shouldn't talk like that, leaders were supposed to be strong at all times, but then again, I wasn't much of a leader.

'You're trying to pretend your fine again, stop' Nico said softly, for someone so young, he was pretty good at reading people.

'How can you tell' I said miserably, I hated that I sounded so defeated.

'Because you always do that, you pretend that you're okay so other people don't worry about you, you pretend you're fine because you think you have to be strong for everyone, you think that you have to be the strong one and as usual your blaming yourself for everything that went wrong and if you don't stop soon, you'll break'

'How do you-, are you sure you're not a Satyr'

Nico gave a weak smile, but it disappeared almost as quick as it came, 'I don't have to be a Satyr to know how you feel, I won't admit it very often, but I do really care about you, you're the closest thing to family I've got and although, if anyone ever questions it I will deny it, you mean a lot to me' he looked at the ground when he finished his little speech.

'We are Family Nico, remember that, you're right about everything you said before though, I do blame myself for everything that went wrong in the war and I do feel like I have to be strong for everybody'

'Have you even grieved over everyone who died in the war' I had but I did it in secret, when I was sure no-one else was around.

'Yes' I said barely over a whisper 'by myself'

I saw Nico's brown eyes fill with sympathy 'Perce, this isn't something you can grieve over on your own, has it even occurred to you seaweed brain, that you can always go to someone and you can grieve together, everyone has lost someone close to them during the war, believe it or not it would actually be easier to grieve with your friends, you can't do everything on your own Percy, despite what you may think'

'I felt like I was unloading my problems, my messes on someone else, I didn't want to do that' I said quietly, I didn't understand why I was spilling my guts to a twelve year old, but it felt pretty good to get all my problems off my chest.

What happened next surprised me immensely, Nico hugged me, I was in shock at first but hugged him back,

'Well this something I never thought I'd see' a voice said playfully, I turned to see Thalia looking at us with a smirk, but I could see her electric blue eyes filled with concern. 'What's going on out here?'

'Nico's being my therapist' I said, giving the olive haired boy a grateful smile. He gave a small smile back before turning his attention toward Thalia.

'Come join us' I said softly and Thalia sat on my other side.

'I mean it what's going on, why does Percy look like he's been crying.'

'I was crying' I said softly, I hated admitting it 'I was thinking of the war and it upset me, Nico found me'

'Oh Perce' Thalia said softly and pulled me into a hug, 'I had forgotten how much the war had impacted you, I could tell you were trying to hide it but, I knew you were upset.' I sniffed and tried furiously not to let the tears fall again.

'For gods' sake Percy if you want to cry, just cry' and I did, I sobbed, tears streamed down my cheeks and my body shook as I cried into my hands, I let all the emotion I had fought so hard to keep hidden out, I had never felt more vulnerable than I did in that moment. I felt Nico and Thalia wrap their arms around me and I clung to them desperately.

We may have wanted to kill each other at the best of times, but when it came to what matters most, we'd do anything for each other.

Because that was just how families worked.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed, and I plan to update as much as I can in a short space of time!:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I don't know how long I stayed curled up on the sandy beach, gripping onto my cousins like a lifeline and crying like a baby. 'I'm sorry' I mumbled weakly,

Thalia glared at me 'Percy I love you and all, but if you apologize again I'm going to slap you' I choked out a laugh and gave her a grateful smile.

'Thank you for being here' I mumbled, 'For comforting me and letting me cry all over you, I love you guys!'

'Aw c'mon Perce' Nico teased 'don't get all sentimental on us'

'I practically blubbered all over both of you, I think I'm entitled to be a bit emotional!' I retorted, grinning at my dark haired cousin.

'Point taken' he smiled 'But for the record' he said getting serious all of a sudden 'We love you too, like you said we're family, we've got each other's backs, always.'

'Now who's being sentimental?' I smirked.

'Oh shut it Kelp Head'

'Make me Death Breath!'

'Both of you shut up!' Thalia exclaimed, 'We need to get back to our cabins before our dads start to worry and come looking for us'

'Pinecone face is right' Nico said, 'we need to get back'

I let Nico and Thalia pull me up. as the three of us traipsed back to our cabins and bade each other goodnight. I tip-toed to my room, collapsed on the bed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Dad and I left early the next morning before Thalia, Nico, Hades and Zeus had woken. I followed my dad as he started telling me stories about meeting my mother. 'She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen' he said 'She was beautiful and kind and I fell for her in a heartbeat.' I had to agree with everything my dad said, she really was one of the most incredible people in the world.

'Percy, you're hers and my pride and joy, we're so proud of you and everything you've done' he said with a soft smile, 'You my son, are a true Hero and I love you so much!' I felt my eyes tear up, I don't remember my dad ever telling me he loved me.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his tanned shoulder. 'I love you too' he pat my back and we continued on our way.

The place he had wanted to show me was a small secluded part of the beach, where the sea seemed to sparkle even brighter than usual, the sun seemed to shine brighter and it was probably the most beautiful, untainted part of Montauk I'd ever seen. My breath caught in my throat as I looked around.

We spent the rest of the day on that part of the beach, basking in the bright sunlight and swimming in the ocean, talking to some of the creatures of the sea. It was around five o'clock when we returned back to the cabins. 'Percy where the hell have you been!' Thalia exclaimed storming towards me and slapping me quite hard across the back of the head.

'You complete idiot!' Nico shouted thumping my shoulder.

'Woah, guys chill!' I shouted holding my hands up in surrender.

'No Perceus Jackson we will _NOT "_chill"' Thalia shouted glaring at me.

'Why didn't you tell us where you were going!' And then it hit me, I'd forgotten to tell Nico and Thalia I was going away with my dad, they'd probably been looking for me all day.

'Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!' I attempted to explain.

'We thought something had happened to you, after last night and then you suddenly disappeared this morning, what did you expect us to think?'

'I really am sorry guys, I didn't think-'

'There's a surprise, what did we expect from a seaweed brain!' Nico said with a sigh, and I knew I was forgiven, well by Nico at least.

'I'm going back to my cabin!' Thalia said, I could tell she was still kind of pissed since she looked like she could zap me to Hades any minute now. 'I'll talk to you later seaweed brain, maybe then I'll be less inclined to kill you' and with that she stormed away.

'You really had us worried Perce.' Nico said quietly,

I ran a hand through my hair, 'I really am sorry Neeks'

' I guess it's o-' He froze mid-sentence, 'Woah that's some scar, what battle's that from?'

I traced the long scar that was the length of my forehead, it was usually covered by my hair. I looked at Nico who was staring at me with wide brown eyes filled with curiosity, he looked ten again.

'Nico if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone!'

He nodded vigorously, face darkening.

'I didn't get this scar from a battle, do you remember when I mentioned my first stepfather-Gabe Ugliano?'

He nodded and his eyes went darker than I thought possible, 'Did he do that to you?' he hissed venomously

'Among other things. Nico there is a reason I never take my shirt of when I swim and I always will myself dry.'

'W-what did he do to you?!' Nico demanded, he looked furious.

I put my hand on his shoulder, 'I need you to calm down, then I'll continue, okay?' He nodded silently and struggled to keep his temper under wraps.

'He used to abuse me and my mother, he wasn't a good man Nico, he wasted all our money on his stupid poker games, smelled like rotten garlic pizza wrapped in gym socks and looked a bit like a tusk less walrus if I'm honest' I said attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

'Well anyway, when I found out he was hurting my mother I tried to strike up a deal with him, he could do whatever he wanted to me as long as he didn't touch mom, it lasted a while until I started in Yancy and wasn't around much and since he didn't have me, he took it out on my mother.'

Nico's face was expressionless which only mean one thing, he was absolutely furious. 'Why didn't you ever tell anyone this?' Nico asked quietly.

'Nico I'm so ashamed of it, everyone expects me to be this gallant, amazing hero, who has been nothing but doted upon his whole life, who's past is happy and worthy of a heroes, they don't want some stupid, insecure boy who got the crap bet out of him when he was a kid by his step-father.' I replied.

'I still think you're a hero, I don't see you as some stupid, insecure boy, look Percy, I admire you, I admire your bravery, you're loyalty, how you'd happily die for your friends, your past doesn't define you Percy, everyone you've helped, the people you've saved, that's what makes you a hero.'

I stared at Nico with wide eyes 'When did you get so smart?'

'I've always been smart; you've just refused to acknowledge it! Think about what I said Perce, I'll talk to you later, I'm going back to my cabin, we're setting off for Las Vegas tomorrow right?

'Yup, Thalia wanted to see what it was like and Zeus agreed'

Nico rolled his eyes, 'See you later Perce' and with that he walked away, leaving me standing on the beach, alone with my thoughts.

Well for about five minutes until the Draekenae arrived….

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter:) I promise you the kinda depressing scenes are over, well for now and it's about time for a bit of action! Next chapter should be up after Chapter 10 of the disastrous bonding trip, so if you're reading that one also, look out for the next chapter:) xXx**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
